The present invention relates to mechanical power transmissions, and more particularly, to speed reducers and the like for use between a drive and driven shaft.
Speed conversion is an important capability in the efficient utilization of rotary motive force. The occasion often arises for increasing or reducing of the speed of a drive member to a higher or lower speed at a driven member. In automobiles, for example, a hydraulic transmission, with various combinations of gear assemblies, accomplishes the task of translating the high rotary speed of the gasoline engine to the lower rotational requirements at the driven axle. Typically, such transmissions are quite complex, requiring many parts to operate in sophisticated syncopation, and are quite labor intensive for both assembly and service.
Other speed conversion applications include elevators, where an electric motor typically is employed for lifting and lowering the elevator cab, and robotics, where an electric motor is employed as an actuator to effect motion. These applications often require a zero backlash arrangement so as to be able to achieve a desired level of driven member position control during operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is simplified in nature but is robust in transmission capability.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a single stage speed converter which requires few moving parts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a single stage speed converter, where a plurality of single stages can be ganged to form a multi-stage speed converter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a speed converter having an auto braking feature.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speed converter with zero backlash.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is relatively easy to assemble and service.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a constant velocity speed converter design which is adaptable to a variety of applications, including automotive transmissions, elevator drives, robotic actuators, and other applications where precise and efficient speed conversion is beneficial.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide load sharing among the multi-elements that transmit the rotary motive force in a speed converter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide multiple output shafts at desired output speeds with one input shaft.